Johnny's Drunken Adventure
by Midnight-Alchemist
Summary: Do not sue me for this. I am funny. Please review.


Note: This is a different twist than what I usually write. It's more humorous and needless to say, it will be rated PG-13. Review please. Meow.  
  
Characters: Nny (duh)  
  
Note: There will be no other chapters. This is a one shot thing.  
  
**********  
  
Nny was walking down a narrow street. His mind wandering throughout the lobes of his skull.{I have no freakin' clue what the hell that means. :- )} People were sitting outside of cafes drinking coffee and laughing about nothing. How peculiar. He thought. That these people can have fun and mercifully interact with eachother so much that they can laugh without feeling the pain of being laughed at. Nny was quiet. As he walked he approached a bar. He saw people inside drinking and having fun. How nice the sensation of fun felt to Nny. Wanting to feel the feeling he stepped inside. The barman looked over at him and laughed.  
  
"What are YOU looking at?" Nny said angrily.  
  
"Hoohah. Oh sorry. I didn't mean to insult you Big Tall Man. Hee. Sorry. Chuckle." the barman half-heartfully replied.  
  
"Mrrf." Nny grumpled.  
  
"Sooooo. What can I get you? A Bud-Lite? heehee."  
  
"Nope. I'll have theeeeeeee. Hmmmm. I'll have the Tornado. With an extra hit of rum and vodka."  
  
Then, a big man pushed through the crowd.He had a bandana on his head and several tattoos on his arm. His wide stomach looked like a giant bowling ball.  
  
"Heehee." the man said." I don't think you're man enough to handle it. Only REAL men can drink an entire Tornado without spewing some on the first sip. Hell, I can't even finish an entire one. What makes you think you got what it takes?"  
  
"Well I was just passing through and I thought I'd have some fun. Besides, I'm quite thirsty." Nny replied looking smug.  
  
"Heh. Well boy, it's your funeral." the man replied. Then he went back into thecrowd and mingled.  
  
"One Tornado with and extra hit of rum and vodka for you sir." The barman said to Johnny handing him a blue-green-purple-swirl drink.  
  
Nny took a sip.  
  
"Mmmmm. Not bad not bad at all."  
  
Nny drank the entire thing in one gulp.  
  
"Damn." The barman said as he watched Nny pull the little umbrella out of his throught, and put it in the glass.  
  
"Oh and just before I leave, can I please have a shotglass of the chocolate rum?"  
  
"Sure." the barman replied,handing him the glass.  
  
Nny, drunkly, slapped the barman more money then the drinks cost, into his hand.  
  
"Bye y'all. Hiccup."  
  
"Whoa." Everyone in the bar was stunned. Including the big man with the tattoos.  
  
********  
  
Nny wandered around the city. Every step he took he bunped into something. He hopefully would make it back home. I think I'll just sit down until I'm not so sick. But, evrytime he tried to sit he would see weird images and get scared. Everything was moving. It was cosmic.  
  
"Whoa. This is kinda like a...a...a MUSIC VIDEO!"  
  
Nny began to dance to the weird rythem in his head. Now I know why they call bars "fun". All of a sudden he saw blue bude angels come down and try to drag him. He really didn't want to go with them. He hated them and plus, he was sick.  
  
"No! No! I don't wanna go! Go away! Please.!"  
  
"Come Nny. Come with us. We'll take you to heaven."  
  
"No no noooo!"  
  
******What really is happening*******  
  
Nny is wandering around bumping into people. He finds himself snagged on an old lady's purse. She pulls him off. Then she hits him with her ane to wake him up. Nny, in his trance, did not respond well.  
  
"No! No! I don't wanna go! Go away please!"  
  
"Come with me, Whipper Snapper. Come. I will take you to the hospital."  
  
"No no noooo!"  
  
Nny runs away, still bumping into stuff.  
  
*******Nny's world********  
  
The angels picked Nny up, and put him ontop of a flying carpet. It soared and bumped. Nny was very scared. It was as if the carpet was trying to kick him off. He screamed.  
  
"Stop this! Stop! I want to get off! I don't want to go!"  
  
*****What really is happening********  
  
Nny runs until he finds himself at a ranch. He leaps on the back of a horse. Sitting the wrong way, Nny pulls on the tail. The horse jumps around kicking, and bucking. It wanted Nny off of it.  
  
"Stop this! Stop! I want to get off! I don't want to go!"  
  
Onlookers stare at him and laugh.  
  
Nny leaps off and races away.  
  
********Nny's world*******  
  
Nny runs and runs. The colors swirl around him. The angels have dissapeared.Everything is starting to turn normal. He sits down.  
  
Things become clear.....  
  
REAL WORLD TIME NNY!  
  
Nny awakens by a sign. Still semi-vommiting he rads it.  
  
It says: WELCOME TO CANADA!  
  
"Fuck." Nny said and vommited some more.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
